epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 1: Nicki Minaj vs. Strong Bad
welcome to my first rap reckons i'm a new user on this wiki so you gotta love it LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. WELCOME TO THE FIRST RAP RECKONS. ON THE LEFT CORNER; STRAIGHT FROM TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO, A WOMAN WHO IS THE LEADER OF HOTNESS, AND ON THE RIGHT CORNER; FROM THE REPUBLIC OF STRONG BADIA, THE WRAMBLING WRECK OF EMAIL CHECK.... START! Strong Bad: Greetings, Morones! I can bet your cojones, I could beat this crap of a woman with 50 cartwheels in a mile, and you know it! Checking solid emails, you just read stupid letters from fans. Was once boxer once, you never stand a chance! So let me get this straight, you came from a Caribbean country, while i was in the mother of all nations, Strong Badia! Watch out, 'cause i go Dangeresque, everything will be insane for ya! Born in the city of Bumdumbourge, a slum in Totalslava, You were born poor with the staunch of money, I was born with the force of lava! I don't believe in any of your songs, that doesn't make sense, only produce crap! Better be stupid for a very long time, 'cause i'm going to laugh at how you rap. Aw man, i hate your fans! You have crap for brains. ..You are insane. Now let's see if this ginger mangle got intensity, 'cause i'm not gonna faint? Nicki Minaj: Bitch, twitch! I'm going to make this a war. You may be flying like a starship, but you're not getting fucking far! Spitting rhymes like the Leeward Sea, got an MC and popular by deity, Any motherfucker like you should be called Strong Sad, 'cause you'll be flashed less than a million D's! Fool, i could make a rap fast than you, you had a pet which looks just like a Pikachu! While i go to the beach, you just drown. And now, i'm going to make your bitches frown! Saddling this piece of shit like a Roman Holiday, Asking to this red-masked boy, "Dear Strong Bad, I hope you're hecking gay!" 'Cause you'll say "Ok", i'll say "Get paid" Nothing makes sense to you, am i right, you fool? You were in a series for internet, but i get money and fans from all the world, so think twice. Exhausted how you dressin' like a hobo? I guess so, Kitchenette, i'm not the most nice! Strong Bad: Oh yes, king of the rapping? Now let's see how the Cheat's come-a-snapping Cheat: Hmm hm hmhmm hm hmm hmm Strong Bad: Attack! (the cheat attacks) Now your hair is so scrapping! You have made a contract with 3 girls who suddenly went on a long road, I have made the Teen Girl Squad, now your verses look like someone eats a toad! You consume many drugs. Isn't that about an very ambition? Yeah right, but Homestar can win the stupid competition! Founded the first legacy of the Fearless Strong, you will be lasting as that monster tree, for not so long! The only thing that can scare me if it's my Compé does freeze! You know what? It's time to bend at the knees. Nicki Minaj: Fuck it, i'll be slowing down your velocity. Keeping up like Slim Shady, against an extreme monstrosity. Your head of heaven is some semen guy who just weared a hat, but J.C.? I don't think so. Let's see how you go now. To the heaven, and below. And slicking up my battles, S.B. like i was in 20X6, i wouldn't be a prick. Ridiculously, you have married a gal whose name was a keyboard smashing! How helluva slick! There bitches are not my desire. My population is more than a mother heckin' tire. Slinkin' every night every hour. This hip school guy got Super Bass Powered. STAY TUNED FOR MORE...... RAP RECKONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts